


Comfort porn for anyone who's feeling sore and in need of some special pampering

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Healing, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale will look after you, Caring, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley will look after you, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Healing, Healing Sex, Magical Healing Cock, Massage, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Reader has a vagina, Sex, Smut, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, painkilling sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: An angel and a demon turn up on your doorstep to dispense some care when you're not feeling great.Written by request for a couple of people on our Good Omens discord server who are feeling rotten right now from injuries and chronic illness. CousinSerena started the idea of customised comfort porn, and more was requested, so it was my turn to do one. I also suffer from chronic pain so I know what it feels like to be like this. This one goes out to anyone who needs some one on one NSFW pampering from everyone’s favourite demon and angel. There isn’t any plot, it’s pure indulgent Porn Without Plot.For this one, the reader will have a vulva, just a CW in case that’s not your cup of tea.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Reader, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 208





	Comfort porn for anyone who's feeling sore and in need of some special pampering

You’re trying to relax on the sofa, but it’s not easy. Your damn body is not playing nice, every joint aches, muscles are raw and you can feel twinges of pain that aren’t responding to the meds like they should. So when the doorbell goes you’re not exactly in the mood for visitors. Grumbling, you heave yourself up and drag yourself to the door. 

Where you find an angel and a demon waiting. “Hello” the blonde angel greets you warmly, with the most beautiful smile on his kind features, “I’m Aziraphale, and you’ve been assigned to me, I’m your guardian angel. This is my husband, Crowley, he’s a demon but don’t worry about that, he’s helping today, and we thought you could do with some company. Is that ok, dear?”

You nod, dumbly, and invite them inside, mumbling apologies about the mess, but you haven’t been feeling well enough to clean and… But Aziraphale cuts you off. “Nonsense dear, your home is perfectly beautiful, look…” There is a discreet snap and your home is sparkling clean and tidy. All the washing is clean, dried, ironed, folded and hung up. The floor is vacuumed, the kitchen and bathroom have been cleaned and the bed changed. “Now, I think we should give you some TLC as well now shouldn’t we?”

Another snap and the lighting is dimmed so as not to hurt the eyes. Softly scented candles appear lit here and there, their smell soft and comforting, not harsh and overwhelming like cheap ones can be. Some gentle music pipes up. “I think a nice gentle massage might be in order, don’t you think?” Aziraphale asks. You begin to protest, you feel too sore to be touched, but he reassures you with a smile. “Don’t worry, I promise you that it won’t hurt at all, and if you feel uncomfortable you just say and I’ll stop, ok love?”

You allow yourself to be led to the bedroom where there are more candles and a towel has been laid down on the bed, scented oils are ready on a warmer next to the bed for the massage. Aziraphale asks you to lie face down on the bed, and if it’s ok for him to remove your clothing so he can massage your back. You nod and with a snap they’re gone, a towel covering your backside. Crowley takes a seat at the end of the bed and begins massaging your hands with his skilled fingers while Aziraphale places a warm soft hand on your back. 

Immediately you feel a gentle warmth suffusing your back from the point of contact, spreading out in waves that wash over each point of pain and erase it. Your muscles relax and go soft before he’s even moved a stroke. He’s soothing all the hurts before he starts. Your nerves calm their frenzied signals, your joints ease and you begin to relax. 

Next you feel warm oil being dripped on your back, then strong hands are smoothing it over, and working it into your shoulders. His hands work outwards from your spine in soothing firm movements, your muscles and tensions melting like butter under his skilled touch. 

Crowley has finished one hand and forearm now and moves to the next. His long fingers working along the tendons of each finger and up your wrist in delicate fine movements and you draw a long relaxed breath. When he finishes the next hand, he kisses the back of it gently, then moves to massage your feet. 

Meanwhile, Aziraphale is working his way down your spine and everything feels loose and beautiful. His hands reach the top of the towel where it rests above your backside and he pauses, his hand brushing the edge. “Is this ok, dear?” he asks softly. You nod with a happy hum, and he slides it downwards. As he does, Crowley is working his hands up your calf muscles, and skirting closer to your thighs. You hear the demon make a satisfied little hum as his hand first skims your thigh. You shiver at the electric touch, and you can swear you can  _ sense  _ his demonic smile as you do. 

Aziraphale’s hands are massaging your gluteals and it feels divine, then you hear a murmur from Crowley, and the angel’s hands work their way up your back again to your shoulders. Now the demon’s hands are working their way up each thigh in long strong strokes, just brushing up to your buttocks. One hand slides toward the inside of your thigh and he makes a low, questioning “Mmmm?” at you. You nod. 

“Yes please”

“At your service” he whispers, and his hand slides up between your legs, until it’s brushing at the lips of your vulva. You spread your legs a little wider to give him better access, and his skilled fingers slowly delve deeper, feeling your wetness and teasing around the entrance to your vagina. 

At this point Aziraphale’s hands skim off your shoulders and he kneels down next to your head, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek. You turn your head and meet his kind blue eyes, checking you’re ok. You smile back at him and nod. He moves closer until his lips are a breath from yours, and waits again. You nod and his lips meet yours, just as Crowley’s fingers sink into you, pulling a gentle moan from your lips which the angel swallows with his kiss. 

He pulls back with a smile. “Would you like us to work on your front next, dear? You nod and roll over, not worried now that your naked front is on display, as you feel utterly relaxed and taken care of, safe in their hands. Speaking of hands, Crowley’s retreat while you roll over, then skim up your thighs again, he moans appreciatively at the sight of your delicious thighs and he begins to plant warm kisses all over them in worship at their beauty. 

Aziraphale presses kisses to your neck then licks up your throat to your ear, where he nibbles your earlobe, as his hand goes to your breast and brushes over the nipple, releasing a wave of delightful pleasure through your body at the touch. He then replaces his fingers with his lips and tongue, teasing delightfully. 

Crowley’s skilled and  _ long  _ fingers are again working their magic, on your clit and plunging deep inside, wriggling in just the right way to make you squirm and feel a gush of wetness between your legs. You look down to see angel and demon both at work on you simultaneously. Aziraphale is worshipping your nipples with mouth and hands, while Crowley is gazing at your vulva like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever seen. He can’t hold back and soon replaces his fingers with his tongue. You feel it flash over your clit in devilish circles that make you gasp out as shocks of pleasure jolt up your spine. You’re surprised that the arching of your back doesn’t hurt like you thought it might. Everything feels ok. 

Then that wicked tongue is plunging deep inside you, lengthening and pressing in all the right places, while his fingers join the fray, so much pleasure at once you can barely hold on. Then it’s just his 3 fingers inside you while he licks and sucks on your clit and combined with the attention the angel is giving you up top, you find yourself overwhelmed by your first orgasm, tightening around those fingers inside you, crying out in relief, shuddering and shaking, as the angel lifts off and kisses you through it. 

“Would you like a little more, my dear?” he asks, his eyes playful with mischief. You nod eagerly, and feel Crowley’s firm hands on your thighs, pushing them further apart. Both angel and demon have snapped their clothes off at some point, presumably while you were coming, and you gaze down rapt at the sheer size of the demon’s erection. It’s slightly intimidating and you wonder how on earth you will be able to take all of it, but you see his beautiful golden eyes, watching you carefully, and you know he’s waiting, to make sure you’re ok, and that he’ll look after you. He’d never let anything hurt you. 

Crowley leans forward over you and his lips meet yours for the first time. You can feel the weight of his cock at the top of your thigh as he concentrates on exploring your mouth with his talented tongue. Aziraphale is still massaging your chest gently and it feels divine, literally divine. Crowley pulls back from the kiss, his golden serpentine eyes meeting yours seeking permission, cock rubbing gently over your skin as he waits, and you nod breathlessly. 

With a smile and another kiss, he pushes forward slowly, just breaching you with the tip, pulling a gasp from your lips at the sensation, then ever so gently he pushes in, taking his sweet time, letting you adjust to him as he goes, more and more and more and you can’t believe how much there is, filling you so completely with a stretch just this side of painful, a good sweet ache of fulfilment. Finally he bottoms out with a deep chested moan that makes you shiver. He smiles at you. “You’re so beautiful” he whispers, and strokes your cheek. Aziraphale first leans over to kiss Crowley’s cheek, then yours, and murmurs agreement. 

Next the demon begins to roll his hips in a steady rhythm, reaching all those spots deep inside you that set fireworks off behind your eyeballs. It’s incredible, you’ve never felt so gorgeously filled and completed before in your life, you lock your ankles behind his beautiful arse and pull him in closer, demanding more, demanding he give you something harder. 

Aziraphale meanwhile has sat back on his knees and is stroking his own cock while he watches his husband take you higher, a smile on his lips. Occasionally he reaches out to caress your body some more, his very touch like fire on your skin, like all of you has become an erogenous zone somehow. He alternates stroking you with stroking Crowley, then bends forward to kiss you again, his breath now coming in short gasps as he comes closer to his own release just seeing you become undone. 

Crowley is thrusting harder now, knowing you’re comfortable with his size and want more. You urge him on, clawing at his back, until all of a sudden you see his wings emerge, huge black feathers spread wide above you both. He seems surprised for a moment and grins in apology. “Sorry, they sometimes do that when I’m enjoying myself too much” he gasps. “And I’m definitely enjoying myself too much right now, you’re amazing, you’re beautiful…” He thrusts harder, balls deep and slamming into you as you yelp out in pleasure at each impact, feeling your orgasm building again. 

Crowley is grunting now, his face screwed tight, but you know he’s going to take you through to your release before he chases his own. He looks down into your face, eyes intense. “Come for me, beautiful, both of you, come on, I’ve got you…” It tips you over the edge into a shuddering bone-deep orgasm, just as Aziraphale comes in thick spurts across your chest with a feral snarl.

Crowley growls deep, a raw animalistic sound of lust, he bends forward to lick the come from your skin, then kisses his angel while he’s still plunging into you, and then he’s coming too, his cock pulsing waves of come deep inside you, twitching as he gasps through his orgasm, wings twitching. 

After a moment he collapses down on top of you. He’s lighter than he looks but still a comforting warm weight on your body. He kisses your neck and the side of your face tenderly, and the angel does the same on the other side. You lie together in a content pile for a while, regaining your breath. You’ve never felt so alive, so relaxed, or so utterly completed before. 

After a while, Crowley slides out of you with a sigh, and presses a reverent line of kisses down your body. Aziraphale smiles warmly at you both. With a snap you’re clean and dry, not sweaty or smelly, and dressed in beautiful silk pyjamas. You feel boneless and liquid, your head free from distractions and at peace. Angel and demon are dressed again and sitting either side of you. Aziraphale strokes your cheek fondly. 

“Are you feeling better, love?” You nod in a haze of endorphins. 

“Good, if you ever need us again, don’t worry, just think of us and we’ll know. Always happy to help.” Each gives you a slow kiss again and you drift off to sleep. 


End file.
